Snake Pit
by MoyE
Summary: When first deciding to become a ninja, you must ask yourself, 'Are you willing to give up everything for your village' Sakura's answer was yes. Now at age 22 that decision truly gets tested. Sakura x Orochimaru Lemon - Edited 1/26/13


Title: Snake Pit.

By: Moye

Lemon with no plot. PWP

* * *

Entering the musky underground settlement, Sakura quickly drifted towards the darkest part of the bar. She took a seat and played the part of inconspicuous (a large task considering her bright pink hair.) The bartender, knowing the drill, gave her a glass of water with a lemon twist. Hearing the uproar she slightly turned her head towards the mass of people.

A large group of men were surrounding a pit area. This particular bar was host to an illegal practice -which was considered a higher popular entertainment- animal fighting. This is where the entire lonesome, slimy, and exiled criminal nation flocked. Wanting territory and power they would foolishly wager any and all the assets. Or they could simply want a chance to gain back something they had lost, all so they could lose it again.

Today's betting (and the months, actually) revolved around snakes, from coral to cobras, pythons, and rattlers.

Adjusting her halter, she motioned for her glass to be filled again. This was the fourth day being undercover, and she has yet to spot her target. His background in snakes suggested that he'd be here, or so she hoped. She wasn't having much luck this week.

There was a loud group holler towards the ring.

_/Men, tch. /_

Sakura let her eyes wonder the underground tavern looking for the one particular snake charmer.

_/There!/_

His nearly white skin and long, almost, famine hair being the beacon she needed to find him in a flash. He was seated on a low chair with no arms. Only one shadow could be identified by him, otherwise he was alone.

_/Finally./_

Skillfully weaving between the patrons she made her way to his side. His bronze tinted eyes turned upward at her, demanding why she was there without even opening his mouth. Giving a vexatious look she bent ear level to him.

"Wanna have some fun?"

She could never describe the steeling she had to do for this moment, the preparation to talk to this man like he was something to be desired. Those words tasted like ash. Treacherous ash.

She could honestly say that as soon as those words left her mouth, she wanted to die. She would never be herself again. If he were to accept then she would have to go through with it. And if he denied her, then she would have to coax him. _Flirt _with him.

When his eyes left her entirely, the air held in her lungs was released. But she couldn't fail, she simply couldn't. Lowering her knees completely to the ground, she gingerly wrapped thin arms around his waist.

His attention was caught.

She put on her strongest pout possible, rounding her vibrant green eyes, and coyly looked up at him.

"Am I not good enough… or do you have a different pre-fer-ence?"

Her honey dipped voice gracefully wafted over his ears, over enunciating to imply his sexual orientation. Sakura was possibly trying to insult him (while remaining enticing), just for a tiny bit of personal vengeance. He didn't spare her a word or glance.

And with that lack of response, she got mad. Sakura was known for many things, control of her temper was defiantly not one of them.

_/I am beautiful! I am strong! YOU OLD MAN! ADMIRE ME/_

Having a lapse of intelligence, she lifted herself up and moved each leg to both his sides. Lowering herself into position, she straddled him. She ground her pelvis deep into his lap and put her arms loosely around his neck. Her (hopefully) imp like smile increased as she waited for his response.

_/Take that! I'd like to see you reject me now!/_

Moments dragged with no movement, when Sakura was about to lean in to play more with his body he finally moved. His hands drifted on the sides of her thighs and rose to her hips then waist, almost calculating her womanly measurement. One hand remained on her waist while the other gently caressed the swell of her bosom.

His hand drifted back down her waist before lifting her, very easily, off his lap. Sakura balanced herself on his shoulders she waited. In an instant of incredible swiftness, she was thrown into another's arms. His face never changed between feeling her up to tossing her aside.

The porcelain face split at the mouth to allow the order "take her to my room" to pass smoothly.

Before she could get a protest in, her world went dark.

* * *

Her eyes slowly drifted open, adjusting to the dim light. Getting over the shock of finding herself in a new place, she propped herself up and looked around.

Marking every legible detail, her final conclusion was that this room wasn't her own, nor was it one of the undergrounds hidden rooms. She could make out two windows, both heavily covered with drapes. Three doors, one could guess to the bathroom and exit, and a _closet_? Standing up she moved along the edge of what she presumed to be the bed, its cushy give being a strong indication.

A small chill ran up her body, and upon feeling her body she realized that she was only clad in her undergarments. The shock was over taken by another presence.

"You took a while to wake, pet."

A light clicked on and illuminated the room with an orange hue.

His voice rasped, like nails down the chalk board. Her body shivered against her will. Turning to met him eye to eye, she almost let her guard fall to scream in fright. He leaned lazily on the gothic style bed, with only a blanket covering his lower regions.

Her body froze. She couldn't move, her mind a muddle of thoughts pushing her in any direction but where she stood. Panic held her still. In this moment, her training was unavailable. In an eerie out of body experience she remembered why she was here.

Her mission; to seduce Orochimaru, S-rank missing nin, and inject him with a newly devolved poison called Linealmean. Its properties were to monitor the victim, and chose there weakest moment to strike. It would turn off the nervous systems one cellular cluster at a time, killing the person without them knowing until the point of no return. A very ingenious toxin specify designed for him.

And here she was within striking range, and she freezes. Regret overwhelms her. Why hadn't she declined the mission? Ino would have been better!

She could barley register the moving figure. She couldn't see past her glazed jaded eyes, she couldn't see that her prey decided to become the hunter.

"Have you lost your entire spark?" His voice slithered around her being.

He was standing in front of her, and she hardly registered it. His body towered over her, threatening to engulf her in its cold embrace. She couldn't feel it.

His chillingly smooth hands slowly, tortuously, moved up her arms and under the supporting straps of her brazier. Hooking his thumb under the cloth he moved it exposing the bare porcelain flesh. Lowering his mouth, he placed ghostly kisses on her shoulder.

Still in lala land she had yet to notice, making him even more of a player. His teeth grazed the precious skin before lightly nibbling.

She snapped back to attention from the spark of pain. The goal came soaring back; she was here to kill. To play a game, and to win by her own rules.

And she would succeed at killing this man, because tonight she was an avenger. Looking down at him she lowered her mouth to the most awkward angle it could go. Licking his ear she faked a purr/groan.

His head spun up faster then she could tell and captured her lips. Orochimaru's lips moving slightly and sensually against her own. Knowing her part she did the same.

Sakura gave him open mouthed kisses with breathy sighs. Her arms wound around his neck to she started tonguing his lips and biting and nipping for a change of pace.

They played for power over the other. His over talented tongue whipped around hers, massaging, caressing, and over all dominating. He has superior control over his tongue. Trying to get a better hold on the situation, she pulled him closer.

When she started to win their battle, he broke from her. His wet, cold, and yet exhilarating tongue traveling down her neck, past her shoulders, and down to her navel. Dipping in he drew lazy circles around it. Her head was drawn back the whole time, memorizing all his movements. Rocking slightly in rhythm with his motions she half way faked another purr.

Her eyes snapped open when his head lowered to her panties and smothered itself there. She could hear and feel him breathing heavily.

"Your fragrance is nice."

Moving around to the back of his heals, he looked up at her. The golden honey hues of his eyes were shining with primal instinct and lust. She returned his look, and acknowledged his intentions as well as provoked him with a forward thrust of her hips.

He removed the tiny delicate cloth if her underwear, exposing the curly mound of groomed pink hair. Again he smothered his face into her. But instead of inhaling her scent, he tasted. Using one arm to lift one of her thigh to rest on his shoulder, he gave himself better accesses. His other hand masterfully flexed and moved her flushed nether lips.

Moans and groans filled the room. Her nails dug into the taunt flesh of his shoulder and scalp pushing her closer to her clit. Her leg was pushing down on his other shoulder to support her trembling frame. Sakura's voice drifted from coherent to incoherent in mere breaths. She was near the orgasmic peak!

Orochimaru abruptly halted. He proceeded to lift her up and slammed her back onto the bed.

His masterful tongue retook its places in her folds, rubbing the throbbing nub and causing mews of appease to poor out of her like water from a fountain. With her delicate figures tangled in his hair she forced his head deeper into her. Demanding for more, more, more!

The white lights formed before her eyes, at first just sparkling in her eyes and becoming overwhelmingly blinding. It was coming close, the dam was breaking and with all her might she willed it to. And as the water started to bubble over, the sadistic bastard stopped.

He fucking STOPPED.

He left her on the edge hanging on for all that she was worth.

After coming to realize this her eyes snapped open to glare, only to find him staring at her, legs spread, and hovering over her.

His tip touched the bottom of her stomach as he leaned forward. Resting his forehead against her shoulder, his tongue swooped over her for a tiny moment.

The white lights returned as he sheathed himself fully into her tight, wanting, and wet passage. The pain she was supposed to feel was far from her mind as she adjusted to his tweaking member. Her walls clenched, and any thought of breathing was completely lost to her _now _insane mind.

After her sight came back she realized that he was pausing. Like he was being held still by a force she couldn't see.

He sharply took in a breath before exhaling it just as fast. "You're smothering me with how tight you are." Again he took a breath, and slowly he withdrew, moving his head almost completely out.

"It feels _gooood_."

And then he slammed back into her.

And the lights were back! Searing her vision again, and as the flame spread throughout her body, the only thing she could order herself to do was thrust back into him.

The only thing that mattered was the nirvana both were trying to reach.

His course haggish groan filled the room, him being the first to find what he needed. Soon she followed, because of his relentless thrusting. Though the only thing she could manage was a silent cry as she clenched and spasmed.

* * *

"Was the mission a success?"

"Yes."

Tsunade's delicate eyebrow lifted in a questioning manner. Looking up and down of her apprentice she could tell everything that happened during her mission.

"Care to explain?"

Sakura's blood automatically rushed to her cheeks. Willing herself calm, she balanced her answers.

"Exactly as planned."

Flat, clean, and void of all emotion.

"Perfect."

"…."

* * *

Edited on January 26, 2013. Please excuse any mistakes I did not catch.

Regards, Moye


End file.
